The contents in this section only provide background information relating to the present disclosures which does not necessarily constitute the prior art.
A scroll compressor generally includes a compression mechanism constituted by a non-orbiting scroll component and an orbiting scroll component. Typically, an end plate of the non-orbiting scroll component is formed thereon with a concave portion and a seal assembly is provided in the concave portion. The concave portion is in fluid communication with one of a series of compression chambers formed between the non-orbiting scroll component and the orbiting scroll component. The seal assembly is fitted in the concave portion to form a back pressure chamber which provides back pressure to the non-orbiting scroll component. In the cases that the scroll compressor works in different working conditions, sealing requirements for the seal assembly are also different. Therefore, there remains room for further improvement in the seal assembly.